Staten Island High
by IluvmyTV-ugottaproblem
Summary: What if four of our favorite fandoms went to school together? This is the story of their summer break after Senior year. includes CSI:NY, CSI:, CSI:Miami and NCIS. All characters past and present. Speed, Aiden, Angell, Kate, Jenny, Warrick, Sara etc, etc.
1. The Diner

A/N: So apparently, you guys just don't like me. Maybe that's my problem but, you people don't review and I don't like that. It's not very nice. Is it my OC's? Am I being mean? I just wanna know. I'm an original-ish writer. BUT, I decided, I only need one OC to tie up this story. And I'm crossing my fandoms like an evil genius crossing animal breeds. NCIS, CSI:, CSI:Miami, and CSI:NY. I was tempted to have House in there too. I stopped where I was though as to not upset you and use too many OC's. Pairings are: NCIS-Tim/Abby, Tony/Ziva, Jenny/Gibbs, and Jimmy/Michelle Lee. Ducky and Vance are teachers. And don't question my timeline, I'm doing this using as many characters for me as possible. CSI:-Catherine/Warrick, Riley/Greg, Gil/Sara, and Hodges/Wendy(WOOP WEDGES) Robbins, McKeen, Ecklie and Brass are teachers. Once more don't question my timeline. CSI:Miami- Horatio/Yelina, Calleigh/Eric, Natalia/Ryan and Valera/Stetler. Frank Tripp and Alexx are teachers. No Tara isn't in this story. NCIS and CSI:Miami Cross Pair-Tim(Speedle) and Kate(Todd). CSI:NY- Mac/Stella, Don/Angell, Danny/Lindsay, Hawkes/Sam Flack and Adam/Sarah(OC look at my profile for her description.) Sid and Sinclair are teachers. CSI: and CSI:NY Cross Pair-Nick(Stokes) and Aiden(Burn). Those are all the characters in my story. one OC, are you okay with that?! Okay here's the story, sorry for ranting.

Disclaimer: Okay, I have four fandoms. You expect me to write FOUR disclaimers and cause myself more pain?! I'll do this for NY and I think you'll get it. I don't *wince* own CSI:NY. If I did, do you think I would've killed Angell only to put a new character in?!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The 36 teens that hung out together everyday, sat at the diner across the street from Staten Island High. They were talking in low whispers, though they were the only ones in the little diner. The huge round table they sat at was filled minus a seat they were holding for Warrick Brown

"I heard they're firing because he tried to rape one of the Freshman." Don Flack said from his seat next to his girlfriend, Jessica Angell. "The Crew" ,as all the teachers called them, was talking about the firing of one of the teachers at school. Mr. McKeen taught Freshman and Senior Science. The kids all hated him. But they all loved Science which was a problem.

"Oh, please. It's because he wasn't grading papers correctly! said that I got over half of those questions on the last test right! Sara too!" Stella Bonasera said from her spot in between her boyfriend, Mac Taylor, and her foster sister, Sara Sidle.

"Yeah, sure. It's because he was working with those gang bangers dealing coke at school!" Tim Speedle said from his seat next to his girlfriend, Kate Todd. Don Flack sat next to him.

"Why don't I doubt that?" David Hodges piped up from his seat in between his girlfriend, Wendy Simms and Riley Adams.

"Because they're all true!" Warrick said as he sat down next to Catherine Willows and Nick Stokes. Catherine gave him a peck on the cheek as he settled into his chair.

"They are?!" Natalia BoaVista said from her spot next to Ryan Wolfe and Yelina Salas.

"Yeah, where do you think Warrick here was? He was talking to one of the 'Undercovers' in the gang. He said showed them pictures of the freshman girl and the coke." Tony DiNozzo said and his girlfriend Ziva David, slapped him on the back of the head. "What?!"

"Tony, shut up! Though what he said is true, I don't see why they didn't fire him when the rumors started!" Jethro Gibbs said from his place next to Jenny Shepard.

"Because that's all Dr. Sinclair thought they were, rumors!" Jimmy Palmer said. His girlfriend, Michelle Lee, nodded her head furiously. She usually didn't talk much.

"Well Dr. Sinclair is an ass!" Danny Messer spoke up from his spot next to Lindsay Monroe. She clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Danny is right. He walks around the school like he's royalty. And Stetler is his teacher's pet! Do you think he's going to do anything to hurt Stetler OR Valera?" Horatio Caine said from next to Yelina.

"That's bull crap!" Aiden Burn said and stood up pushing her chair backwards. Her boyfriend, Nick Stokes, pulled her down and rubbed her arms trying to calm her. Her pouty lips quivered in anger.

"I actually agree with Aiden for once!" Sam Flack said from her seat next to Sheldon Hawkes. Her best friend, Sarah Brass was sitting next to her with her boyfriend Adam Ross.

"So do I! Stetler and Valera get to do whatever they want but we toe the line and we get a beat down!" Greg Sanders said, trying to calm down a now fuming Riley.

"Half of us got detention last Monday for no damn reason!" Abby Sciuto said, her black pigtails bobbing up and down. Tim McGee was restraining her. Kate was too.

"Well personally, I think that they should've gotten rid of him last year when he was accused, though it was wrongly, of sexually harassing another Senior!" Gil Grissom said and a round of nods went to that.

A waitress came over to take the 36 orders. "What do you guys want today?" She said with her usual chipper voice.

"Usual." Was all that was heard.

"Okay so that is, seven hot chocolates, four with marshmallows, three without, one colombia brew, three decaf house blends, six cafe veronas, and an italian roast for the girls. Four gold coast, six black espresso, an ethiopia sidamo, a guatemala casi cielo, three french roast, two kenya and one komodo dragon for the boys. That all?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am." Eric Delko said with a wink. His girlfriend, Calleigh Duquesne slapped him on the round the head lightly.

"Okay, because you guys are such a big order, I have to take money when I bring you the coffee, a'ight?" She asked.

"That's fine with us." Don said from what seemed to be the head of the table.

She left with a nod and everyone when digging through their wallets and purses for enough money for the shared tab.

"So, it's the last day of school tomorrow and my parents are holding a party at the house. Who's coming?!" Jess asked and all the hands shot up except for two. Mac and Stella. They always came to her parties.

"Guys, why can't you come?" Sara asked instinctively trying to figure out what was wrong with her foster sister and her boyfriend.

"Mac's parents don't want him at any parties and I won't go anywhere without him." Stella said, leaning into Mac.

"My mom will talk to yours today Mac. They work together for crying out loud! She's gonna talk her into it." Jess said.

"Thanks Jess, I guess I just need to figure out why she's being so over protective." Mac said.

"It's probably McKeen jumping that Sophomore and molesting him after school last week. McKeen lived in our neighborhood. Moved about a month ago though." Eric said.

Calleigh backed him up. "He moved into Speed and mine's neighborhood about two weeks ago."

"So that's who moved into Dr. Graslynn's old place! That lady was a cooky one!" Speed said and Kate punched his arm, hard. "Ow, baby, why'd you do that?"

"Because _baby_, she was my mom's psychologist!" She said, her voice dripping with malice.

"Okay, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry." Speed said with a pout.

"Kiss and make up you two so I can bring the coffee before Stella pounces me!" The waitress said from behind her stack of take-out cups.

The teens around the table started chanting, "Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!" and after glaring at the rest of their group for a short bit, Tim took Kate's chin in one hand and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips that turned a bit more passionate.

"Okay! Here's the coffees. Don, smack Speedle wouldya?" The waitress asked politely.

"Sure Darla." Don kicked Speed on the shin.

He broke the kiss with an abrupt, "SHIT!"

"Bad boy Speed. No cussing in a diner." Abby Sciuto said, scolding her best friend's boyfriend like a dog who had just been caught with his nose in the toilet. Again.

"I am not a dog, Abbs!" He hissed

"You sure?" Don asked punching his arm.

"Shuddup Flack! You're just as whipped as me!" Speed said.

"Uh, no. You're way more whipped. You do everything Kate asks!" Wendy said and David started nibbling her neck. "Davey!" She moaned a bit. "Stop David!" She said and he sat up.

She put her head on his shoulder.

"Hodges is even worse." Mac said as he and Stella drank their coffees.

"Oh, please." Hodges said.

"Mac's right. Speed isn't nearly as bad as you!" Sara said. Gil spit out his coffee when she gave him a surprising kiss on the cheek. "What?"

"You've never kissed me Sara." He whispered as he kissed her back.

"Awwwwwww." Stella said, earning her a smack from Sara. "Oh, come on!"

"You did deserve it." Mac whispered into her ear, giving her shivers as his breath tickled her neck.

"Okay guys, we really need to get home. Dr. Hammerback in language was smart enough to give us the Lithuanian essay the week before school gets out and make it due tomorrow." Stella said as she and Mac stood up.

"Okay you two. Be safe!" Abby joked as Stella and Mac turned bright red leaving a bit of change as a tip for Darla, and left.

"They're cute together aren't they?" Lindsay asked the table, leaning a bit into Danny.

"Seriously cute together. But she should know Mrs. Gartan's gonna bite her butt if she comes home late again." Sara commented.

"I think she should let the two of you live a little." Kate said and yelped as Tim continued to nuzzle her neck. "Speed." She moaned and the pair got up with a wink from Abby, left change and ran out the door.

"We're dropping like flies!" Wendy exclaimed after Danny and Lindsay ran out the door not long after Kate and Speed.

"Well, the rest of y'all may as well leave. We know we've only got two old fashioned couples here." Darla said and in a rush of scraping chairs only Horatio, Yelina, Sara and Grissom remained. "Noted, two of you aren't the couple I thought of but okay."

"Yelina's parents as well as mine are home tonight." Horatio explained and put his arm around his girlfriend.

"Horatio." She purred in her colombian accent.

"I knew I rented that cabana on the beach for a reason!" He said, whisking her away, out the door.

Gil and Sara just looked at each other. "Why not?" They said together and ran out the door.

Darla shook her head, her blonde hair shining a bit in the Staten Island sunlight. "I should've known."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: So multiple fandoms, multiple pairings, fluffy, definitely. Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review!!

Kisses

~Sarah~

P.S: I am thinking about leaving it at this and writing a sequel with all the kids of these kids.


	2. The Party

A/N: So, I continue this story after the little incident after the diner. This is going to be Don and Jess' GIANT end of school party. After graduation, after the last day (In my world, graduation takes the whole last day of school) The Crew is at Jess' house, poolside. It is now that I introduce you to her four brothers, Don's other brother and other sister and Lindsay's twin sister. Jess' brothers: Kayden, Trent, Patrick and Jonathan. Don's other brother and other sister: Will and Melissa. Lindsay's twin sister: Lydia-Beth. Okay, we're good now. Here's the chapter!

Disclaimer: I now am the proud owner of three CSI: books! See? I own three CSI: _books. _

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Stella sat next to her girlfriends at Jess' pool. Her curly hair was pinned up on top of her head and her red bikini showed off her olive skin tone. Her green eyes were partially hidden behind Chanel sunglasses.

"Jess this party is fabulous!" She said as Jess walked over with her specialty non-alcoholic margaritas.

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrriba!!!" Yelina rolled out as she jumped into the pool, splashing everyone poolside. Her pink bikini showed up in clear pool water perfectly.

"Who spiked the punch?" Jess yelled.

Her brothers, Patrick, Trent, Jonathan, and Kayden, and Danny raised their hands. Three or four of the sober girls ran after them but the guys jumped into the pool before the girls could reach them, being splashed in the process.

"My hair!" Stella whined as her bouncy curls became lifeless, limp strings.

Mac snuck up behind her. " Boo!" He said picking her up.

"Ahh!" She squealed as he threw her into the pool. She grabbed onto his arms and pulled him in with her.

Danny, Lindsay, Jess and Don stood poolside laughing at the now wet couple.

"You guys are so dead!" Catherine joked, her supposedly waterproof mascara was dripping down her face.

"You look like the dead." Catherine's little sister Lindsey joked.

"You are the dead Lindsey!" She chased after her baby sister who had somehow made her way to the "WE ARE NO LONGER SENIORS!" party. Probably bribed Will Flack by having him look down her shirt.

While the onlookers laughed at the sisters chasing each other around the pool, no one had noticed the hostess and the host had slipped away.

Don was kissing Jess' chest and she was working on trying to keep quiet.

"We can only disappear for so long Donnie." She whispered as he untied the back of her bikini top. She moaned as he kissed a sensitive spot on the back of her neck.

Lydia-Beth Monroe had noticed that Jess and Don had gone towards the zip-in cabana at the back of the Angell's property. She walked towards it and heard moaning. Patrick Angell caught up to her. Being Jess' twin brother, he knew of stuff that their older brothers didn't. Like the fact that Don and Jess had had sex multiple times during Senior year.

"Lydia! Lydia-Beth!" Patrick whispered towards the blonde girl in front of him.

"Oh, God! Pat, you scared me!" Lydia-Beth said.

"What are you doing?" He asked, pulling her close to him.

"Spying on your sister, duh!" She said, putting on her best "I'm a spy" face.

"Okay, Miss spy, why are you spying on my sister?" He asked bending down with her.

"Because she and Don are doing it in your backyard!" She said, beaming that she had juicy gossip on her twin's best friend.

"They've been 'doing it' like rabbits since the beginning of Senior year. Now c'mon! I wanna see you, Miss Monroe, out of that cover up." He said, peeling her black coverup off of her revealing a neon orange halter one piece.

"Gotcha!" She said and ran in the direction of the pool.

"I'm gonna get you for that one Monroe!" Patrick yelled.

Meanwhile, Sarah Brass was enjoying the rare view of her boyfriend topless.

"Adam, are you going swimming?" Her bright red and black string bikini was tantalizing him.

"Comin' Sare!" He jumped in and splashed her and everyone else.

"Adam!" Riley and Wendy whined when he splashed them.

"Get in!" Sarah yelled doing a backflip underwater.

"Show off!" Wendy said. David came up behind her and tugged at her ponytail. She was standing at the edge of the pool so when she turned the two of them went spilling into the water.

Everyone started laughing. Most everyone was in the pool. Warrick, Catherine and Nick being the exception.

Warrick and Nick came up behind the laughing Catherine with their index fingers to their lips. Some of the girls in the pool were giggling at them. They came up behind Catherine and picked her up, tossing her into the pool.

" 'Rick! Nicky!! Why'd you do that?" She whined trying to wipe more smudging mascara off her cheeks.

" 'Cause we love ya!" They answered simultaneously. They cannon-balled into the pool leaving more water on the outside of the pool than the inside. They proceeded to start a chicken fight between Aiden and Nick and Warrick and Catherine. (A/N: I LOVE chicken fights. For those of you who don't know what they are, here's my definition. Two or more couples gather in a circle. The girls (or lighter guys) are lifted onto the base's shoulders and the couples sissy fight (or punch and bite) until there's only one group left up. That group is the winning group.) Most everyone had put their money on Aiden seeing as the girl could bench 150 and take on a guy twice her size and win. When Catherine threw Aiden off of Nick's shoulders, Angell, Flack, Ryan, Lindsay, Danny, Riley, David, Tim, Speed and everyone else gave fifty bucks each to Natalia. She fanned herself with the well won money. She high-fived her wet friend as she and her boyfriend stepped out of the pool.

"Boo-yah!" The two hopped around and Warrick, Catherine and Natalia shared her winnings.

"Okay, stop gloating and go swimming. We gotta get those boys outta here so we can have our sleepover girls!!" Angell yelled from the higher diving board over the 10 foot end of her pool.

Her four brothers came up behind her and stood at the edge of the diving board just behind her. She smirked and did a front flip, moving the board enough so that her brothers fell off and she dove into the water earning her a perfect ten from everyone else.

The party died down after Yelina had had so much alcohol she had passed out and Horatio took her home. Everyone else went to Don's house or stayed at Jess' and partied for absolutely ever. Little did they know, that was about to change.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Duh, Duh, DUH! Please don't send mobs after me, it's not nice. *looks back at dozens of separate angry mobs* Oh well *shrugs* I tried. *runs away in terror*

Kisses

~Sarah~


	3. Temp Hiatus Note

A/N: *kicks rocks* So, I know I haven't updated in forever. Well, I have some bad news. Due to my overactive imagination I'm no longer working on this story for the time being. This is the full list.

Flack's Past  
Dancing Cinderella  
NCIS:NY  
Largest Hit in NY  
Games  
Staten Island High  
Living Breathing Proof of Our Love

I'm really sorry I'm hiatus-ing so many stories but I hope you'll continue to read my new ones as well as the old. I promise I'll have new chapters as soon as some of these Ideas go away.

I'm really really sorry guys! Yes, you may send mobs. But don't flame. It's not my fault I'm an almost high schooler with an overactive imagination!

Kisses and Pitchforks

~Sarah~


End file.
